konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11
The Invincible Folgore! '(無敵フォルゴレ!, ''Muteki Forugore!) is the 11th episode of the '''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime. This episode first aired in Japan on June 15, 2003. Overview Kiyomaro had recently fallen ill to a fever and has been unable to get out of bed until recently. When Gash comes home bringing Kiyomaro a freshly caught yellowtail fish, he notices that Kiyomaro seems to be acting and even looking a little different that day. Kiyomaro seems to be doing just fine being out of bed and even seems to be a little nicer that day too. However, there seems to be something more going on with this "new" Kiyomaro than what meets the eye. Plot With a large freshly caught yellowtail fish in both his hands, Gash 'comes running home excited to give this fish to 'Kiyomaro, who is currently fighting off a fever in bed. Managing to resist his own desire to eat the fish by himself, Gash comes into Kiyomaro's room announcing he had caught a fish so they can eat together. Gash then notices something appears to be quite different about Kiyomaro but can't exactly tell what it is. Gash is originally taken back with seeing this new Kiyomaro but believes that this is the same one he had always known. He asks this Kiyomaro about his fever to which he responds that he's doing fine now and starts playing with Gash a little before he notices the large yellowtail that Gash had caught for him. This Kiyomaro doesn't hesitate before he even starts eating the large fish on his own. Gash immediately notices the unusual way this Kiyomaro is trying to eat the fish and questions him on this. This Kiyomaro nervously comes up with an excuse saying he had just gotten excited about the fish Gash had caught for him and thanks Gash for being a nice kid. Gash is pleasantly surprised with how nice this Kiyomaro had been to him today and the two of them start happily eating the yellowtail fish together. Just above them, is the real Kiyomaro who had been bolted onto the ceiling unable to talk or come down. Though he doesn't know where the bookkeeper had went, the fake Kiyomaro that's currently interacting with Gash is actually a demon who had used a spell to transform himself as him in order to trick Gash into giving him his red spell book. Kiyomaro is left watching helplessly from the ceiling hoping Gash would eventually realize that something is wrong before his book is destroyed. After the two had finished eating, the fake Kiyomaro starts asking Gash about the number of spells he's been able to use then asks Gash where the book is as he claims to have forgotten where he put it. Before Gash tells the fake Kiyomaro where is book is, Suzume 'comes to visit. The real Kiyomaro is initially glad seeing her hoping that she'll be able to realize then this other Kiyomaro is a fake. Suzume does notice that something appears to be a little off about the fake Kiyomaro but then gets distracted blushing when the Kiyomaro before her had compliments her appearance. The real Kiyomaro sees how entranced Suzume has become with the fake Kiyomaro all from above. Kiyomaro, frustrated seeing how his friends cant distinguish this fake from him, starts breaking free from the ceiling bolts then falls just behind the fake Kiyomaro. The real Kiyomaro, now finally free, proves to both Suzume and Gash that he's the real one by pointing out how the fake Kiyomaro has a very elongated nose unlike him. Suzume and Gash look at the both of them before finally realizing this is true. Kiyomaro then proceeds to confront the two of them for not being able to realize that the other Kiyomaro was a fake this whole time as he watched them from above. Despite this, the fake Kiyomaro still tries to claim to Gash that he's the real one and asks for the spell book again. The real Kiyomaro, annoyed enough already, punches the fake Kiyomaro across the head causing him to cry which ultimately cancels his transformation disguise. Although distraught from being punched, the fake Kiyomaro eveals his true form as a small duck-like humanoid demon, 'Canchome. Still associating the fake Kiyomaro she saw as the real one, Suzume gets overwhelmed with confusion seeing that fake Kiyomaro suddenly transform into a child and passes out. The demon child, seeing Suzume falling, hurries over to stop her fall then gently rests her onto Kiyomaro's bed. After doing this, the demon child then turns his attention back over to Kiyomaro and Gash announcing that their battle will now begin. The demon child points to the door announcing the arrival of his bookkeeper only to soon find out after a moment of awkward silence that nobody is coming. Seeing that nothing is happening, Kiyomaro and Gash sit down and talk with the demon child. While sitting down with the demon child Kiyomaro asks for his name and where he had come from. Canchome then introduces himself''' and mentions he had come from Milan, Italy which completely surprises Kiyomaro as to how far he had traveled to come to Japan. When asking Canchome why he had come there, Canchome stutters for a moment before disregarding the question entirely and goes back to attempting to tell Gash and Kiyomaro to surrender to him as he's confident that his partner, '''Folgore, will arrive soon to defeat them. Hearing Folgore's name makes Kiyomaro remember that Folgore was the one who had nailed him to the ceiling after Kiyomaro wouldn't tell him where his spell book was. Kiyomaro continues by asking Canchome where had Folgore gone since he had left him behind. Canchome answers saying that Folgore had told him he was going to head off to meet with a lot of Japanese girls in town. Despite being visibly anxious waiting for him to return, Canchome tries defending for Folgore explaining that Folgore is still an amazing world-famous music super star and normal folks like Kiyomaro and Gash would be no match against him. Meanwhile downtown, Folgore can be seen "busy" being swarmed by various women who are all excited to see him and having the time of his life. It's now early evening and Folgore still hasn't shown up even after two hours. Canchome, Kiyomaro, and Gash still wait sitting on the floor doubting that Folgore will show up soon. Canchome then politely asks Kiyomaro for permission for him to eat some of his candy before doing so. Going through his onesie pocket for candy instantly cheers Canchome up and he begins eating some of his candy. Canchome then teases Gash and Kiyomaro by denying to share any of his candy with them. While Canchome enjoys eating at his candy, Kiyomaro brings up the idea to Canchome that perhaps Folgore had left him behind and ran off. Canchome denies this saying that Folgore is his friend and would never do that but appears to have his moment of doubt when thinking about the possibility. Suddenly however, Folgore arrives and Canchome couldn't be more happy to see him. Folgore apologizes to Canchome for having to wait so long. Kiyomaro gets up and begins demanding from Folgore answers as to what has he been doing to which Folgore instead answers by proudly introducing himself. Kiyomaro again insists on asking Folgore what's he doing there to which Folgore again ignores the question to introduce himself again. Kiyomaro, now angry, asks Folgore why he's trying to pick up girls if he originally came here to fight. Folgore interprets this as Kiyomaro asking for his latest CD and throws him a copy of one his hit singles, "Chi Chi wo Moge". As Kiyomaro reads the title of the CD aloud, Folgore announces that he'll be performing that song for him. Music starts and Folgore starts performing both song and dance for one of his hit singles. As Folgore dances, Kiyomaro just watches while appearing unamused with what's happening. Kiyomaro then notices that Gash seems to be following along with Folgore in dance and begins to suspect the performance was an elaborate plot to get their guard down. In response to thinking about this, Kiyomaro ends Folgore's performance by casting ''Zakeru'' onto Folgore causing him to collapse. Kiyomaro, not seeing this whole ordeal as a serious attempt to battle, suggests to Canchome that he should surrender but Canchome refuses claiming that Folgore is invincible. Canchome also breaks into song encouraging Folgore to stand back up once again. As Canchome performs another one of Folgore's songs, "Muteki Folgore", Folgore rises right back up to join Canchome in both song and spirit. Despite this still, Kiyomaro strikes Folgore down again with another Zakeru attack and again Folgore falls right back down again. Canchome laughs this off claiming it's pointless as Folgore will continue to stand back up with him. Canchome goes back to performing the same song which again encourages Folgore to rise up again joining in with Canchome. Once again still, Kiyomaro casts another Zakeru at Folgore and he falls back down only now even more injured and his clothes now in tatters. Canchome once again boasts that Kiyomaro and Gash can continue launching their attacks claiming it won't stop Folgore from getting back up. As Canchome continues singing, Folgore weakly tries to tell Canchome he can't keep getting attacked like that and admits he's not invincible at all. Kiyomaro then stands over both Folgore and Canchome politley suggesting they should probably give up as he's starting to feel bad for them at this point. Hearing this causes Folgore to pick himself back up and calls out Kiyomaro for saying this. Folgore starts to speak seriously to Kiyomaro saying that both he and Canchome have forged a strong bond through the hardships they faced and will not take pity from anyone at all. Suddenly, their yellow spell book begins to glow bright and they soon cast their first spell, ''Poruku''. This spell transforms Canchome into a large artillery cannon. Folgore then proceeds to tell Kiyomaro to surrender to them for underestimating their power. Kiyomaro is initially taken back seeing Canchome's new form but is still committed to fighting them. Realizing their threats aren't working, Folgore panics trying to convince Kiyomaro again to just simply give up and not resort to doing anything rash. This doesn't stop Kiyomaro from unleashing a powerful Zakeru attack towards Folgore and Canchome. Afraid of the threat of being struck with another powerful lightning attack, Folgore confesses to Kiyomaro that Canchome's artillery cannon form doesn't actually shoot and is just for appearance only then even shows Kiyomaro they only have one spell. Folgore then pleads with Kiyomaro that they can call this battle a draw and even leave right away to which Kiyomaro agrees since that would be for the best. After Folgore tells Canchome it's time for them to leave, Canchome argues saying he still wants to fight. Folgore is taken back by this and bluntly tells Canchome he can't handle anymore electrical attacks. Canchome however insists that he'll take on the battle on his own then. Canchome then asks Gash how had he become so strong and points out how he was a failure just like him in the Demon World. Canchome begins to cry in frustration remembering how they had traveled all the way to Japan just to defeat Gash then insists he won't give up. Seeing Canchome's determination to fight and become stronger, Folgore stands next to Canchome committed to still battling with him. When Folgore opens back up their spell book, he notices a''' new spell, '[[koporuku|''Koporuku]], had appeared inside the book. Not willing to take any chances, Kiyomaro casts ''Rashirudo'' at the same time Folgore uses their new spell. After casting Rashirudo and bracing for impact, Kiyomaro and Gash soon find out that nothing had happened after Canchome's second spell was used. They see for themselves too that Canchome had disappeared before them. As they look for where Canchome had gone, they learn that Canchome had actually turned very small. Canchome then proceeds to take advantage of his small form to torment Gash and Kiyomaro through a variety of different hijinks to annoy them. Kiyomaro eventually comes up with a simple yet effective plan to stop Canchome. Kiyomaro grabs a frying pan and attaches a bar of chocolate to it. As Canchome hurries over to get the chocolate, Kiyomaro casts ''Jikerudo'' which successfully traps Canchome onto the frying pan making him completely stuck. Seeing this, Folgore officially decides to call it quits for the night. Now finally having some peace for themselves, Kiyomaro reflects on everything that had happened and asks Gash if it was fine that they had just let them go. Gash explains optimistically that it was and that although they were a little strange, in the end Canchome seems to have been a decent person and was trying his best to become strong. While thinking on things, Suzume eventually wakes up from being passed out most of the day on Kiyomaro's bed. Meanwhile at the airport, Folgore speaks with Canchome about their battle that day explaining there wasn't much they could really do with opponents who were stronger than they are. Folgore also adds that like Canchome, Gash was also a dropout but still managed to become strong and that in itself is proof that Canchome will become stronger too. Folgore praises Canchome for working hard that day then notices that a group of fans were eagerly waiting. Seeing this instantly cheers both Folgore and Canchome up and they soon run off to meet with the fans. Features Characters by Appearance * Gash Bell * Kiyomaro Takamine * Suzume Mizuno * Canchome * Parco Folgore * Umagon Locations * Mochinoki City ** Takamine Residence *** Kiyomaro's Room Spells by Appearance * Zakeru * Poruku (Debut) * Koporuku (Debut) * Rashirudo * Jikerudo Manga & Anime Differences * Starting after episode 9 of the anime series, the order of anime and manga events begin to differ and do not return back on track with each other until episode episode 19. * When introduced for the first time in volume 3 of the original manga series, Folgore is depicted having notably shorter hair than in the anime. * During Folgore's first performance in Kiyomaro's room, Gash finds himself mesmerized watching Folgore and follows some of his dance moves. This causes Kiyomaro to become suspicious thinking his performance is a way to catch them off-guard and casts Zakeru in order to end the performance. In the manga, Gash just watches Folgore quietly with Kiyomaro. Kiyomaro still uses Zakeru on Folgore anyways then asks the two of them if they're even going to fight them. * When using Koporuku for the first time, in the manga, Canchome is seen threatening Gash with using a clothes pin to pinch Gash's private area. In the anime, Canchome is never seen holding the clothespin but still threatens to use it. VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences * Various character names received new VIZ localization translations. Certain characters that were officially introduced in this episode received the following name changes: ** Canchome → Kanchome *** These localization changes are also present in the VIZ localized version of the manga series. * While passing off as Kiyomaro, Canchome ends up complimenting Suzume telling her she's even more prettier than usual. When Suzume eventually finds out that this Kiyomaro was a fake, she becomes distraught saying that that was the first time anyone had called her pretty at all. In the VIZ localization, Suzume instead asks if Kiyomaro doesn't really think she's pretty. * Violent threats, actions, and other generally strong language are usually toned down from the original Japanese airing. This episode in particular feature various interactions that were adjusted or outright removed due to such content. One scene originally depicts Kiyomaro hitting Canchome across the head while he was transformed as a fake version of Kiyomaro. This scene was censored over to have a bright flashing screen sequence play over the moment of impact. * When asked about Folgore's whereabouts, Canchome originally says that he was told by Folgore he was gonna be out making friends with some Japanese girls. In the VIZ localization, Canchome instead says he's out to meet with his Japanese fan club. * While Canchome eats at his candy refusing to share, Kiyomaro originally tells Canchome that Folgore had probably left him behind and ran off. In the VIZ localization, Kiyomaro instead says that Folgore had probably left him because Canchome doesn't share. * Several scenes that were originally intended to remain briefly silent were instead dubbed over to add additional minor dialogue. * Instances of sexual graphics or language end up being edited over from the original Japanese airing to the English localization.This episode features various edits due to such. ** For this episode in particular, the Japanese airing features one of Folgore's songs titled, "Chi Chi wo Moge!" which translates literally as "Groping Breasts". For obvious reasons, while the instrumentals for this song remained the same, the lyrics to the song were changed and the title of this song is now, "Hey Hey Lets Dance All Day!". In addition to creating a cleaner version of the song, the cover of the CD that Folgore had thrown to Kiyomaro was also changed from it originally featuring Folgore groping a woman's breasts to simply featuring only him on the cover. *Violent threats, actions, and other generally strong language are usually toned down from the original Japanese airing. Other details such as blood from injuries are cleaned up from characters but details such as scratches and clothing tears are otherwise kept in the VIZ localization of the series. This episode features various scenes where Folgore was originally shown to be bleeding slightly but these ended up being cleaned up. *A minor scene that originally shows a sliding shot to Folgore as he asks Canchome to stop bragging about him being invincible ended up being removed and replaced with a recycled close-up shot of Folgore on the ground. *In the VIZ localization, a recycled shot of Kiyomaro's house is shown just before Folgore and Canchome's yellow book starts to glow bright and before they cast their first spell. This scene of Kiyomaro's house was never recycled like this in the original Japanese airing. *When trying to give Canchome reasons as to why he's unable to battle to battle anymore, Folgore originally explains that in addition to being at his limit with taking electrical shocks, he also tells Canchome, and even shows, that his nipple is burnt black. In the VIZ localization, Folgore instead tells Canchome that he doesn't have anymore shirts to cover his chest with. Folgore's nipple is also removed in the VIZ localization as well. *When in his Koporuku form, Canchome threatens Gash with the idea that he'll use a clothes pin to pinch Gash's private area. In the VIZ localization, Canchome instead says he'll write a note on Gash's back that says 'kick me' and suggests that he may even place that note 'somewhere else' other than on Gash's back. Category:Koniki no Gash Bell!! Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Introduction Arc